For a variety of reasons, most of which relate to environmental and alternative energy pursuits, certain primary fuel engines, such as diesel engines, can be made to accommodate alternate fuels, such as straight vegetable oil (SVO), “biodiesel,” and other fuel oils (hereinafter “alternate fuels”). However, practical applications have demonstrated that full-time use of these alternate fuels is not desirable. For instance, at low temperatures the viscosity of some of these alternate fuels is not optimal for use in an engine designed to run on primary fuel. The alternate fuel should be heated up to a temperature that will allow it to easily pass through the fuel delivery system. If left in an idle engine to cool, the alternate fuel also has a tendency to increase in viscosity and thus congeal or solidify inside the fuel delivery components. Thus, the alternate fuel should not be used until it has reached an appropriate temperature and it should be purged from the engine before shutting down. As a result, some of these systems typically run on diesel fuel during start-up and before shut-down, and rely on the consumer to manually switch to the alternate fuel source in between, i.e., when the alternate fuel is at a usable viscosity. For example, in an automobile that has been modified to include diesel and alternate fuel tanks, a driver can selectively toggle between the two fuels during operation of the vehicle using a switch that controls the flow of the two fuels.
Recently, some aftermarket automated control systems have been designed. These systems control the switching between a diesel fuel source and an alternative fuel source based on the temperature of the alternate fuel. Typically, when the engine is cold, such as during engine start, the engine operates using primary fuel, and once a predetermined alternate fuel temperature or a certain vehicle speed is achieved, the engine is then switched to the alternate fuel. If low temperature operation reoccurs, the engine is then switched back to primary fuel, and so on.
To automate this fuel selection process, various conventional aftermarket control systems have been designed that acquire and monitor alternate fuel temperature by using various measurement devices, such as temperature sensors. However, these aftermarket systems do not address the condition whereby the engine is prematurely shut down during or a short time after alternate fuel operation. Various concentrations of alternate fuel will remain in fuel delivery components. If these fuel delivery components are subsequently allowed to cool, the alternate fuel will congeal or solidify. Fuel flow therefore cannot be reestablished for start-up.
Therefore, an improved system and method of automatically purging an internal combustion engine of alternate fuel are desired.